


Surfing and watermelons

by nyaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Human Allura (Voltron), My First Fanfic, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaladin/pseuds/nyaladin
Summary: "I can teach you how to surf but... only in exchange for a kiss”„I’ll kiss you once I’m able to actually surf, Mr Instructor” she teased.„Oh, you’re on, princess.”Allura is on summer vacation in Cuba when she meets a boy who’s very eager to prove his teaching skills and win the bet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first work here!!  
> I'm not an English speaker so /please/ correct me if I make any mistakes. Hopefully, I got those two Spanish lines okay.  
> enjoy!~~

     It was her third day here in a small beach-town on Cuba, where she was spending her short summer vacation trip with family. She enjoyed feeling the sun on her dark shoulders and taking the view of the sea and the surfers trying to conquer it. Her eyes landed on a tall boy standing proud above the water on his surfboard. He was tan, had short brown hair, he shouted something to his friend in Spanish and moved fast, turning his board and facing the waves. Allura watched him surf for a while. He wasn’t an amateur. He knew how to move his body and stay balanced, ...that was until his gaze met hers. His big eyes locked with her for a moment and a sudden wave threw him off the board. Allura laughed at the sight and felt her cheeks warmer not only from the sun and second-hand embarrassment as the boy’s friend burst into laughter so hard he too fell into the water.

     "Allura, sweetheart, get moving or we’ll miss lunch!" said her mum folding a towel.

     "Coming!" she answered and took a last glance at the boy before she left.

 

     It was late afternoon the same day when Allura went to the beach on her own to watch the waves. It was mesmerizing, supposedly identical yet so unfamiliar to the Brighton beach she’s used to. The sand felt soft beneath her feet and the gentle wind coming from the sea was warm and welcoming. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

     "Hola guapa, crees en amor a primera vista o debo caerse mi tabla otra vez?" she heard and opened her eyes. The boy from earlier, the surfer, was standing in front of her, blocking the view. He changed from the surfer’s foam to a casual beach outfit (light blue t-shirt and watermelon-printed shorts). He wore it with a charming smile on his freckled face.

      "M-Me no habla español. I- Ingles." she stuttered out. _That’s how you say it, right?_

     " _Oh."_  The boy looked surprised for a second before his kittenish smile returned and he said in a deeper voice: "Well, then let me repeat myself: Hey, beautiful, do you believe in love at first sight or should I fall off my board again?" His eyebrows wiggled and she laughed.

     "The name’s Lance."  He drew out his hand.

     "Allura." She took it. The boy bowed down to kiss her hand.

     "Alluring name, but you must hear that often." He straightened up. She could feel the blush growing on her cheeks.

     "Not often enough" she laughed.

     "Where you from?"

     "UK. Your English is really good."

     "Thanks! I actually go to school in the US, trying to become a Space Explorer." He replied with enthusiastic hand movements.

     "Wow, that’s so cool!"

     "Yeah it is, it’s pretty cool though it gets hard sometimes: far from home, language barrier, pilot trainings..." he listed touching a single finger as he had mentioned the thing, then he turned his attention to Allura. "I really like your hair! Is it dyed? Um, sorry that was rude. But I really dig the whole silver white pastel trend that’s going on, and not many girls here are doing it. I guess they think it may look dumb or too striking. It looks really awesome on you tho. Suits you. Makes your eyes pop."

     Allura touched her hair. "Thanks. And yeah, it’s dyed."

     They strolled down the beach for a while. They talked about the local food and where to eat (Lance recommended his family’s friend’s restaurant claiming they had the best Vaca Frita on the island. Allura of course promised to try). They laughed about how they saw each other earlier.

     "Did it hurt when you fell for me?" Allura asks jokingly, mocking Lance’s first expression.

     "Yeah, it actually did hurt a little. I don’t fall often and wasn’t quite ready to hit the surface." He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Have you ever surfed?"

     "No, never" she replied.

     "Wanna try? I’m a good teacher!"

     "Yeah?" she raised an eyebrow. The boy seemed to be fun and games not exactly a stern teacher type of person.

     "Yeah! I'm an excellent teacher! I can teach you how to surf but" he paused grinning widely  "only in exchange for a kiss."

     "I’ll kiss you once I’m able to actually surf, Mr Instructor" she teased.

     "Oh, you’re on, princess!"

     She hummed. A challenge? Well, looks like it’s gonna be win-win.

     "Oh, quiznack! I’m late for dinner!" he said looking down at his phone.  "I gotta go now, my mum’s gonna kill me, but, umm, see you tomorrow morning?"

     "I’ll be by the ice-cream stall!" she shouted behind him, waving, watching the boy run towards the exit. He lifted a thumb up. It’s on, then.


	2. summer lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, sooo this is late  
> and it's literally a summary of this fic that i had written down when i first came up with the idea  
> yeah  
> sorry, i felt bad about leaving this

She’s surprised, but he’s a good teacher. He talks about the balance and treats the ocean like a living creature. „By all means you cannot underestimate its power”. She watches his body, tan skin, dark blue eyes. She’s bluching whenever they touch and he’s blushing too!!! „Ah! It’s late, I need to go. See you tomorrow, Lance!” she waves. „Yeah, see you tomorrow!”

 

At the end of their next lesson Coran shows up with a basket of  cut watermelon. Allura intoduces him, they take a break, laugh and settle down on a beach. They watch sunset and hold hands. He leans in for a kiss but she stops him. „I keep my promises, Lance.” „Then lets get to work!” he grabs a surfboard. That day she falls many times. „Oh come on, princess, you’re doing this on purpose!” she just laughs. Gives him a goodbye kiss on a cheek and he is very very red. „See you in the morning, ocean boy!”

 

It’s her last day here. The weather is excellent, waves aren’t  too big, the tide feels refreshing.  It’s her last lesson with Lance.

„Alright, it’s now or never, lets go!” he storms into the water, diving into it.  She’s focused, remembers all what she’s learnt. And she does it. She manages to feel the wave beneath her board. She stands she /surfs/!! and then she falls. Escapes the waterwith a laugh and the biggest smile. She did it! She surfed! Like a real pro. She tries few more times before they get out of the water. Foamsuit hanging on Lance’s hips. It’s their last moments. They smile at each other, eat cold watermelon her parents brought, they’re proud of her. „So about your promise, Allura, you said you never break ‘em” boy starts hestitantly. It’s so not like him. She smiles. They’re in quite place, their feet in the water, they watch the waves. „No, I don’t.” She leans in, they k i s s. It’s a good kiss. A summer lovers kind of kiss. Salty and sweet like the watermelon they ate. They smile, shy and blushing. Before she goes they exchange phone numbers and mails. Make a promise to see each other again.


End file.
